


i'd just lie down

by devilishMendicant



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation, Monsterfucking, Other, Skeleton Biting, Urination, Venomous Saliva, forced mating, getting fucked by a monster rather, light gore, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: (NSFW/NSFL)Monika meets Sayori in her bedroom.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i'd just lie down

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldn't even bother running!
> 
> (no like i mean it this is Sick Nasty so if you don't like reading fanfiction that is in fact Sick Nasty: please don't! i've written many other non-yuck things for you to peruse at your leisure  
> but if you're into it then hello welcome take a seat  
> TO MY BEST FRIEND: the next time you forget what is in this fanfic don't reread it IT MAKES YOU FEEL FAINT it's okay to skip it!!! self-care please!!!)

Monika - it _must_ be Monika, she thinks faintly, it smells just like her - bites into her neck like an animal, and that’s when Sayori knows she’s well and truly boned, because the only thing that slips out of her mouth is a _whine._

Monika was doing this. Monika _had_ to be doing this - no matter how nonsensical it seemed to be. Delusional, even. But it had to be Monika, didn’t it? Making the floor quiver and pulse and trip her towards the bed, warm and alive, making the sheets on her bed spin and twist and knot Sayori’s fists inside them, mattress dipping, peaking, flexing to get between her legs—

And Monika _watches,_ glittering eyes, slowly walking forward as though not a thing is wrong at all.

Maybe not a thing _is_ wrong at all.

Maybe this isn’t Monika, Sayori thinks, would probably have flinched if not for the other’s strangely compelling gaze - maybe this is something else.

Maybe _Monika_ is something else.

Maybe this is only part of Monika.

“Sayori~” she coos, half an inch from Sayori’s face - the unearthly light behind her eyes is pulsing, the same rhythm as the floor, and Sayori can taste the color green for a moment as a memory of unrememberance unburies itself for a split second, a breath.

She is very still.

“You have such a cute name,” Monika breathes, tilting Sayori’s chin up a fraction with one soft hand, leaning and grazing her jawline - _not_ grazing - mouthing - _biting,_ just biting, and somehow it hurts less than Sayori would have thought. Monika’s lips and tongue and teeth and voice on her jaw and in her ear are warm, and Sayori’s breath shakes but from what?

“You have such a cute body.”

 _You too,_ Sayori almost wants to say, but she’s fumbled away her words as Monika continues to love-bite her way down her front. _Is_ this even Monika’s body? If it wasn’t, wouldn’t she still be cute?

Monika kisses and bites and drools right down to her collarbone, fingers tugging feather-light at the hem of Sayori’s shirt for a moment as she stalls there, sucking lewdly - and then, all too suddenly, straightens up and the bed lurches beneath Sayori until she falls and doesn’t and lands on her chest, mattress pulling her down even with her hands trapped helpless in the sheets.

“M—Monika?!”

More than enough to break the half-mesmerized, mouthfucked daze she’d been left in; although now she was wishing for it back, because Monika is weirdly quiet except for an authoritative _hushing_ noise as something writhes under her shirt - as _Monika_ lifts the back of her shirt and crawls in with something _hard_ scratching at her stomach and chest and hot saliva drips over her back as—

**_Pain._ **

Sayori _shrieks,_ and were she not so thoroughly pinned to and pulled by the bed she would writhe as white-hot _pain_ sears through her body from the mark-point of her _spine._ Monika bit her. Monika _bit her_ and Sayori can feel the teeth _in her_ **_flesh_** and worse yet something flowing in, there’s something inside, Monika is sucking on her spine like a jawbreaker as something floods into her and Sayori shrieks until her lungs run out of air.

And she sucks in a breath, or tries to, because it’s hard when her chest is being crushed down like this, and she would cry but she’s rocketed past that point and all she can think about is biting, Monika biting, and she tries to gasp in air again, hardly able to wiggle her shoulders as Monika’s tone - Monika is still hushing _how_ \- changes, Monika,

Monika is somehow hushing soothingly, despite the blockage _(Sayori’s_ **_bones_** _)_ in her mouth, and Sayori’s already weak struggles weaken further, wet face (when did she start—) dropping onto the bed, which is warm and soft like...

... something...

... something. Sayori blinks, trying to see past the water in her vision, feeling the bed beneath her throb and pulse and feeling something between her shoulder-blades pulse and throb. Something... something sucking. The same beat. The walls of her bedroom flutter, in, out. Pulse.

Something hot and wet is running down Sayori’s sides and making her shirt feel tacky, which she isn’t very fond of. She would squirm, maybe to try and communicate that, but it feels right to let the weight on her back crush her into the warm mattress and not to make things difficult for it. The hard pointed things grasping her carefully in place scrape across her tender skin, stomach and chest and neck, one even venturing under the waistband of her shorts for a second to which Sayori makes a very meek sort of noise - all leaving tracks in their wake, tingling, the same kind of warm tingling that is creeping slowly outwards into her limp body from the wet, hot place on her back. 

A flush runs through her, suddenly - a sort of full-body twitch as a second probing point inches into her shorts, scratching pleasantly. She is struck by the urge to roll her hips, but she is pinned and good and refrains, even as the warm scrapes creep closer to a place she is only now noticing is _very_ wet. 

Sayori whines, soft and needy in the back of her throat, and finally the sucking, pulsing pressure on her back stops. Sadly, the chitinous lengths in her pants stop, too, scratching on the way out in a way that makes Sayori moan before she can think too hard about it - the points dig into her sides, her ribs, and a face comes down from behind hers and licks a sticky wet stripe all the way up her cheek that smells both metallic and sweet.

”Mine.”

The bed releases its grip; the pinpricks spin her, Sayori, dizzy, face to face with Monika, mouth stained sodden with red (chewing openly on something soft and meaty) and thick glossy clearness and gaze captivating and voice so _true._ Yes. The warm tingling limpness drips through Sayori like molasses, filling her arms before creeping up into her neck, into her mouth, into her eyes and scalp and brain - her head lolls forward onto her chest, foggy and contented as her face flushes deeper, happy red.

_”Mine.”_

By the time her thighs start to feel weak, tingly, Sayori is barely made aware of a sudden urge to urinate before she simply _is,_ watching her shorts grow damp as Monika growls out the word again and Sayori squirms as her urine comes faster, surrender. You’re right. Looks right. Feels right. 

Feels nice.

Monika yanks off her soaked shorts and underwear not a scarce moment after she finishes, and Sayori whines briefly at the cold sensation before she remembers that the bed and Monika’s sharp black legs and her body and _especially_ her fluttering cunt are warm and then suddenly the cold dissipates, leaving Sayori weakly squirming on a vaguely damp patch of bed. 

Monika’s fingers go to her shirt collar and pull and it rips like hot buttered bread, all the way down the front. Sayori sees bite marks and suck marks and long thin scrapes, nearly cuts, and she sees how love-fucked she looks and sucks in a whimpering breath as Monika traces one long scrape with a soft human finger, tingling and hot trailing right down down past her navel right down right down

“Innnn,” Sayori moans, “Plllea’ssse... i-innn...” 

Her tongue is so heavy but she _needs_ it, Monika is teasing, Monika is rubbing circles around where Sayori needs it. Needs something, needs— Monika’s hot breath is teasing (bite me) and delicious scrapes rake up her back, tingly, marking wonderfully. Sayori is Monika’s, belongs to her now, bitten and sucked and claimed and fucked. 

Not fucked yet, wants to be, that’s what she wants. Sayori wants to get fucked, hot and wanting, Monika. Wants Monika. Monika bites lovingly at her breast, her ribs, leaving marks and suck-bruises and slickness, drools so much of it that Sayori’s getting twice as drenched while Monika practically chews at the place just below her navel, and Sayori’s so hot but so Monika’s that she nearly accepts being adoringly consumed by sloppy biting kisses for the rest of eternity before Monika flips her over.

Getting her face pushed into the mattress as Monika bites and licks at her body, her rear and her hole and (oh yes oh _finally)_ her lower lips is so _right_ and so easy, getting held up, heavy legs pried apart by wonderful strong chitinous black, so perfectly good and easy as Monika’s tongue (too long, not human, knew already) laps and licks and plunges deep and fast and without preamble into Sayori’s dripping core, barely caring about the growing mess on the sheets (that have opened and swallowed and practically absorbed Sayori’s limp arms already, can hardly feebly twitch in them if she wanted to). To be fair, Sayori barely cares, either - too concerned with the guttural noises she’s making and the prayer that Monika puts something else in there, like some toy or her hand or an arm or— 

_”Ohhhhnnnnnhh,”_ moans Sayori, drooling into the pillow beneath her as something _hot_ dips between her lips, pressing inside, and pointed legs grasp her harder pinching scraping and Sayori’s brain simply shuts _off_ completely as the hot, bulbous thing (Monika it must be Monika), Monika’s hard heat dips once, twice, quick and swirling and bobbing and in one fluid motion rams to the _hilt_ and Sayori practically sobs.

More. More. More. More. _Please,_ please, god, more. She’s so wet and _hot_ and utterly numb to anything other than maddening pleasure, oversensation of Monika fucking into her over and over and over again, claw marks from human fingernails and spiderish black legs alike as she fucks Sayori’s brains out right into the all-too accommodating bed, tiny mutters of _”mine, mine, mine, mine,”_ leaving her lips with every feral thrust of her hips. 

Sayori doesn’t even know what she’s going to fill her with, but what she does know is she wants it. Monika is pounding into her like Sayori is little more than a doll, a cute fuck-toy, just a possession to fuck into until Monika was satisfied or otherwise bored and Sayori’s legs slip wider at the thought, mouthing faintly at the pillow as Monika uses her as she pleases. 

Sayori’s own pleasure seems to be trapped in an endless plateau; hypersensitive but never _building,_ never _peaking,_ just an endless stream of sexual ecstasy that blots out her will to do anything other than weakly fuck her hips back into Monika’s thrusting rhythm. The same as the beating, the pulsing, throbbing, same beat as her eyes and the floor and the walls and it’s dizzying, and Sayori’s eyes fall shut and she drifts somewhere, hot and wet and utterly happy, stays drifting in used contentment until Monika suddenly seizes her twice as hard, pressed in, blessed intrusion twitching and Sayori’s eyes stir open in interest.

Something...

... unloads. There’s slick, and wet, but there’s something - else - something soft and coming fast, bursting out from what Sayori doesn’t _think_ is a penis, but she also doesn’t think much at all right now. Whatever it is feels small and round and packs tight inside Sayori, feels her belly grow taut and softly swollen and makes a truly pitiful mewling noise as Monika grasps again, possessively sinking another bite into the outer flesh of her hip and that’s when Sayori peaks - full of Monika’s hot cum and unknown smallnesses and her twitching, unloading length - Monika bites and Sayori _cums,_ eyes rolling back in bliss as she tightens and spasms around Monika’s breeding cock, and she doesn’t _stop_ cumming until she loses her hazy grip on consciousness, sighing blissfully and barely registering Monika pulling out as cum slowly leaks from her overfilled cunt.

* * *

_“Jesus fucking_ **_Christ,_ ** _Sayori, did you get fucked by a werewolf or something?!”_

_”Huh? Natsuki, what are you talking about?”_

_”You look like you rolled down a cliffside for fun, dude!”_

_”... do I look that bad? I had kind of an intense wet dream last night, but... I guess I must have banged myself up somehow!”_

_“You— I—_ **_what?!_ ** _”_

Natsuki _always_ catches on too fast. Monika, of course, will have her forget by tomorrow.

But Sayori - good little Sayori, venom coursing through her veins with a beautiful bite sunken into her back, perfectly coagulated blood framing pretty bone - won’t need any more persuasion to be forgetful as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> my poor little body!


End file.
